


You Make Me Better

by Fandom_trash_aus (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fandom_trash_aus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a case goes wrong Sherlock risks his life for John and ends up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning, I hope you like it.

John taps his fingers against his knee nervously as he stares out the police car window, watching the scenery pass by as the vehicle weaves through traffic. The sirens wail loudly and every car politely tries to get out of the way of the speeding vehicle. Nervousness sits deep in his stomach as more time passes and he still hasn't arrived at the hospital.

_"Sherlock, we can't take them all out." John whispered frantically, shoving his taller friend into an alley to avoid the criminal's eyes. They gang is inside an abandoned warehouse, taking inventory of the guns they had just illegally purchased. "There are five of them and two of us. We need to wait for Lestrade or else both of us are going to wind up dead."_

Lestrade yells in frustration at another driver who is going slowly in front of them. "Get out of the fucking way!" He screams while whipping around the other car. Lestrade is worried too but he wears his fear on his sleeve, unlike John who remains completely silent.

_Sherlock sighed in frustration, obviously unhappy about having to wait for backup, but knowing that it was logically the best plan. Lestrade and his team wouldn't show up for another five minutes according to his calculations. In those five minutes the group of thugs could leave the area, find them, or worse._

After what feels like an eternity, Lestrade and John arrive at the hospital. The detective inspector parks the car and quickly jumps out and sprints into the emergency room. Instead of causing a scene, the blonde haired man walks calmly into the building to see Lestrade shouting at the woman behind the front desk. Security guards have already arrived and try frantically to hold back Greg. John walks up and holds out one of the many police badges he's acquired over the years. "Pardon my partner, he's new." John states casually. "We need to see Sherlock Holmes right now."

The woman glances at the badge and immediately calls the guards off. "I'm so sorry Detective Inspector." She stammers quickly while typing into her computer. "Sherlock Holmes is in room 107. Go through those doors, take a left, then the second right, and the room will be on the left."

John flashes the young woman a smile and ushers Lestrade through the doors. The older man has started to calm down and lets out a sigh. They walk through the halls silently until the DI stops dead in his tracks. "Wait hold on, she called you detective inspector. How did you get one of my badges?" John only smirks in response and continues walking.

_"Sherlock run!" John shouted while shoving the younger man out of the alley. Gunshots whiz by their bodies, narrowly missing, while John blindly returns fire. "Any minute Greg!" John yelled into his mobile phone._

_"I'm almost there! Give me thirty seconds and I'll-"_

_A gunshot rung out and time began to slow. John looked over his shoulder and followed the bullet as it left the chamber, and made a direct path for him. Then he feels a pair of hands against his side and he is pushed out of the path of the bullet and onto the ground. He hits the ground hard but is more concerned about the bullet, which cuts through the air, and rips a hole in his best friend's shoulder. Sherlock barely had time to register what happened before he falls to his knees and cries out in pain. In all his life John never felt rage quite like this. He never felt it in Afghanistan, never felt it when Moriarty put him in a bomb vest, and not even when Sherlock came back from the dead after leaving him alone for two years. He turned his body around to face the gunman and immediately empties his clip into the other mans chest. More gunshots ring out as Scotland Yard officers rush the warehouse, taking down all the thugs. That doesn't matter to John, who immediately crawls over to his friend. "It's going to be alright Sher, just keep your eyes open." John said shakily, pushing his hands roughly on the other man's shoulder to try and stop the bleeding._

_"John-" Sherlock begins weakly, but is quickly cut off._

_"Shut up." John commands, his voice firm this time. "Don't speak, you are going to be fine so shut up."_

Lestrade opens the door to room 107 and walks in slowly, followed by John. The detective inspector breathes a sigh of relief upon seeing that Sherlock is awake and appears to be fine, if not a little pale. "Alright?" He questions with a large smile.

Sherlock lets out a small chuckle. "I'm always alright. It was a clean shot, went straight through." He replies in his deep baritone voice.

"Straight through?" Lestrade asks with a laugh. "If it went straight through you don't need the hospital you wimp." He jokes.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and allows a real smile to play across his lips. "That's exactly what I told the doctors, but apparently a GSW requires overnight observation and a few days of admittance. Do you think you could get that shortened?"

Lestrade nods. "I'll talk to them. You're definitely going to have to stay the night though. I'm sure they'll be more open to letting you out tomorrow because you've got a doctor living with you." He jabs a finger back at John and glances at him. John hasn't said a word and looks as stiff as a statue. Greg suddenly feels like he's intruding on something and shuffles on his feet. "Well, I'll go ask them then." He states, and quickly leaves the room.

The silence that remains after Greg leaves is heavy, neither man daring to be the first to break it. John can't even look at Sherlock, can't even bear to see the pain he has caused the other man. A few moments pass before Sherlock speaks up. "John, I-"

"Don't." The older man spits, venom dripping from his voice. He squeezes his eyes shut and puts a hand over his face. "Why the hell would you do that?" He asks sharply, trying his hardest to keep his temper. When Sherlock doesn't respond John opens his eyes to glare at him. "Well?"

"I... I don't know." Sherlock stammers, obviously not wanting to admit the real reason behind his actions.

"Sherlock, do not lie to me. I want to know why you risked your own life and pushed me out of the path of a fucking bullet." With each word John takes a step closer until he's standing right beside his friend.

Even though Sherlock is a lot bigger than John he feels small. He sinks down into the hospital bedsheets and drops his head. "Judging by the path the bullet was taking you would have been shot in the head whereas I would have been shot in the shoulder. Personally I would take a shoulder over a head any day." The detective replies quickly.

John pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I understand that, but why would you risk your life to save mine?"

At this question Sherlock looks up to meet Johns deep blue eyes. He swallows thickly and decides to answer truthfully. "If you had died I wouldn't have been able to survive. You could survive without me, but I couldn't without you. With you I am better, you make me better, and I wasn't willing to risk you."

John feels a wave of emotions wash over him and tears prick the corners of his eyes. In all the years he had known Sherlock, this man had never said anything as emotionally loaded as this. For Sherlock this was practically a love confession, and John would be lying if he said he didn't harbor feelings for his best friend. "You fucking idiot." John states before leaning down to press a firm kiss against Sherlock's lips.

The younger man is surprised at the gesture and stiffens for a moment before relaxing and shutting his eyes. John wraps his arms around the taller mans torso and pulls him closer while moving his lips slowly. Sherlock isn't entirely sure what to do with his hands at first, but remembers when John made him watch The Notebook ("This isn't fair John, they died!" "At least they died together!" "Well it would be better if they were both still alive!"). In the movie when Noah and Allie kissed in the rain Noah put his hands on her face, so Sherlock figures he'll give it a try. He cautiously puts his large hands against John's jaw and kisses him deeper, making the older man smile.

Before it gets too heated John pulls away and the pair smile widely at each other. John pulls Sherlock into a tight hug and sighs into his uninjured shoulder. "You should really get some sleep." He states plainly.

"I will." Sherlock promises while laying back into his bed. John doesn't let go of his flatmate and instead lays down fully on the bed to hold Sherlock close. He rests his head on Sherlock shoulder and puts his leg over Sherlock's body. The younger man wraps his arms around Johns upper body and kisses the top of his head.

"Just so you know, if you ever put yourself in danger like that again I will murder you." John whispers in a serious tone.

Sherlock chuckles softly and shakes his head. "No promises."

"I hate you." John mumbles, a smirk playing across his features. He hopes his unspoken I love you gets received by Sherlock, and judging by his reaction it does.

The younger man's eyes light up happily and he pecks Johns lips. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos or comment, or not, whatever you'd like. This is my first published story so I hope you enjoyed it! This story can also be read on my Wattpad, link in my profile. Have a good life <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://fandom-trash-aus.tumblr.com/


End file.
